Bruder's Broken Toy
by xX Mochi Devil Xx
Summary: GerCan oneshot - Gift fic for Matthew Williams Jones. Happy Birthday! - Ludwig is a victim of unrequited love. But will it stay that way when he learns of the abuse Gilbert is inflicting on Matthew? Warnings inside.


_A Hetalia - Axis Powers fanfic ~ by xX Mochi Devil Xx_

* * *

**Germany**: Vat iz ze meaning of zis, Herr Mochi...?

**Me:** Well, a friend of mine requested the pairing, so...

**Germany:** ...

**Canada:** U-Um...M-Monsieur Mochi...

**Me:** Yes?

**Canada:** A-Actually...Gil is at your doorstep...

**Me:** Oh really? *shows virtual biceps* I'll break his bones in two any day!

**Canada:** ...with Russia...

**Me:** O.O Mayday! SOS! *launches distress rocket* Where's onē-san Hungary?! AHH~!

**Germany:** ...

**Canada**: ...

* * *

**Bruder's Broken Toy**

**Pairing:** Germany(Ludwig) X Canada(Matthew)

**Gift fic** written for Matthew Williams Jones, **shōnen-ai**,** onesided!GerCan** & **m****entions of abuse**.

Betaed by the one and only Zinka17.

* * *

It's been like this for such a long time...

Like what, you ask?

Well, it's how a boy gets his elder brother's stuff to use. His books, his clothes, his _toys_... I didn't really care about Bruder's other things. I was more interested in his toys. Toy, to be specific. I always grumbled when I had to use his stuff, but I loved playing with his broken toy.

Our tale was a difficult one. It all began with love at first sight. Unrequited, of course.

It was a wintry night when Gilbert brought Matthew home. Ja, Matthew was his name. Just the thought of his name is a sweet memory. They hugged, they kissed, they looked...happy. But every move of their's stabbed me in the chest like a thousand daggers. Why? Well here's why...

I had first seen Matthew at the World Academy. His blond hair, amethyst eyes, and frail arms with the bear clutched tight. As much as I despised myself for it, I had fallen for the quiet boy. His thoughts made my heart skip a beat. Hell, I didn't think my heart even had a place for anyone at all. Our parents... I had never known them. Gilbert wasn't around much either. I had closed myself down to everything and everyone. My heart was locked in a thick wall of ice that refused to melt.

Then why did I feel this surge of emotions whenever Matthew looked at me and smiled?

But that's what he did to Gilbert too. And they fell in love. Why couldn't something of the sort happen to me too? I wanted to feel this as well. I wanted to hold him close, forever. I just...

But I knew it was worthless. There was no hope! Not even these one-sided feelings had any hope. I was only hurting myself more and more. To worsen this hopelessness was a fact - a fact as clear as day... Matthew was happy with Gilbert. Would I want to take it away just for my sake? It was unbearable to see them together, yes, but not to see Matthew smile. I tried escaping from it all, but I couldn't. I had nowhere else to go.

I tried turning back from this path of uncertainty I had paved for myself. This path of ruin and doom. This path of a heart broken from love unrequited. I didn't know it was possible for a person to die a thousand deaths. For I had...

I tried relieving myself of all the pain, I really did... But not even a whole barrel of beer or a couple sleeping pills could get Matthew out of my thoughts. I tried loving someone else, doing whatever to fill the empty hollows of my heart, but only ended up sleeping around. All my efforts to break free were only making the wounds cut deeper and deeper...

I want to forget you, Matthew... But could I? Nope...

Then I decided... I had to get away, either by hook or crook. And crook it was. I smiled sadly at the perversions of life that had put me into this misery. The way my efforts failed, it was as though life was mocking me... Sometimes it takes a lot more than it gives, doesn't it? Then why entertain the bitch further?

Determined, I held the gun to my head. I wasn't crying, though. I was smiling, happy that I could finally get away from all the pain. I did not blame Matthew Williams for doing this to me. I did not blame my bruder either.

Danke, Matthew... It should have been my last thought, but it wasn't...

I could hear something fall and make a sick noise, followed by an equally high shriek that made me cringe. I flinched slightly, not knowing that I wasn't alone. I rushed to the hallway, towards the source of the sound.

I could hear sobs and sniffles downstairs. _Matthew?_

"How dare you, Mattie..."

"G-Gil-"

"Shut it, you man whore!"

I was surprised at my bruder's harsh tone. The hatred in his voice was unnatural. But, what did Matthew do? I peeked down the stairway to see Matthew holding his head which was bleeding profusely. His glasses lay broken on the floor.

"Please, G-Gil, listen t-to me, I did nothing..."

"You fucking cheated on me!" Gilbert roared again. I tried to stop him, but my feet were frozen in place. _No, Matthew..._

"Non! Gilbert I didn't!" What I saw next made my eyes go wide. Gilbert grabbed his knife and held it to Matthew's throat.

"Sorry, Mattie. I don't care anymore..."

I didn't know what came over me. As if possessed, my hand lifted itself. I felt myself go lightheaded as I pulled the cursed trigger. The gunshot echoed throughout the hall. As my mind tried to process whatever had happened, I saw Matthew stare at Gilbert's limp body, which now lay in a pool of blood. His mouth was opened wide, as if to scream, but no voices flowed out. Tears did, though.

With weak steps I moved closer to him, but he didn't move. He continued to stare at where my bruder now lay. I hugged Matthew tight, but he didn't flail his arms or kick. He allowed himself to be hugged. I could feel his arms slowly slide around my back tight as he finally cried himself out. We stayed that way for a long time, till I heard his sobs grow softer and quieter.

"Ludwig..." I heard a faint whisper. Afraid of what reaction I'd get, I hesitantly looked down to his serene face. _Was he dreaming about... me? _He mumbled further, but I couldn't make out what it was. Then finally...

"Merci, Ludwig. Je t'aime..."

* * *

**Russia:** I hear you've been bad Mochi~!

**Me:** *growls at Prussia* N-Nyet, Ivan...

**Russia:** ^ ]^

**Prussia:** *smirks evilly* Zat's vat you get for pairing mein Birdie viz zomeone elze...

**Canada:** G-Gil... If people like PruCan, they can check out Monsieur Mochi's other fic...

**Prussia:** Yes! Do zat!

**Germany:** *sigh* Review, ja?

**Me:** Hope you liked it Matthew Williams Jones. AH! Drop that mallet Prussia!


End file.
